Vampire, Vampire, Human?
by Tigerlillium
Summary: My first fanfic. Bella and Edward marry and have a daughter. Daughter falls in love with Jacob's son. Rated T just to be safe.
1. ch1 Prolouge

**Prologue/ Looking Back**

It has been almost 22 years since Edward and I met and I discovered what he—and all the Cullens—are: vampires. He's not like anything I expected, and definitely not like Hollywood makes him out to be. He is kind and loving and gentle, of course he is strong and tough, and he does growl a lot—especially when he doesn't get his way or when we discuss my being changed—but, I think one of the things that I like best about him, and his family, is the fact that they defy what they are, instead of shedding human blood, they hunt for animals. Through the years, Edward and I have had our fair share of ups and downs, however I believe that we have only grown closer together and even more in love, if that is possible. Looking back now, I think that the day that changed both of our lives was the day that we had decided what my fate would be.

* * *

Earlier that day, Edward had taken us to our special spot in the forest. We had been discussing our favorite topic: the fact that I wanted to be changed. I have just gotten Edward to say "yes" but he still wishes that I would want to remain human and tries to talk me out of it all the time…..

"Bella, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"But why would you want to be condemned to a life like ours? Don't you want to grow old, to have a family of your own one day?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Edward. As for the family, you all are my family, and if we ever decide to have children then maybe someday we could "adopt" and have children that way—Edward, what are you doing?"

"Bella, I love you. You are my everything; without you, my life is nothing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Isabella Marie Swan, will marry me? I want you become a part of my family and to move in with us, or if you prefer, we could get our own place."

"Edward, did you just propose to me?"

"Yes, Bella, I am. And that's not the response I was hoping for Will you marry me? Bella—what's wrong why are you crying? Is the thought of marring me so—"

"YES! Oh, yes, Edward. I love you and will marry you. When should we plan it?"

"How about right after graduation?"

"O.k. I think I can wait a few months, but I want us to be married with in the week and I want to be changed right after graduation."


	2. ch2 WHAT!

**Second, and more importantly, I would like to say thank you to my readers who commented (ya! I have 3 reviews). This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**edward-and-bella-forever : I will try and make my chapters longer, but the first one was mainly the prologe.**

**Twilight-babe-19** **and ****penquin apocolyps : thank you for saying that you enjoyed it and encouraging me to continue.**

* * *

**Graduation**

I can't believe it. It felt like this day would never come. In a few hours I would step out onto that sage, receive my diploma, and in two days I would be married to the most perfect man—er—vampire. After our marriage we intend to honeymoon in Scotland—I had always wanted to go there, but never had the opportunity—and the moment we get back home—Edward promised to change me.

"Bella Swan"

I don't know which is more exciting—marring the man I love or spending the rest of eternity with him.

"Bella Swan"

What—oh it's my turn. Please, oh _please_ don't let me trip.

* * *

**The Marriage**

_Nervous, that's how I feel. Anxious. Excited. Charlie is giving me away. Carslie is preforming the ceremony. Alice and Rosalie are my bride's maids, and Jasper and Emmett are the best men. Mom is in on the front row. Jacob is in the second. It's a dream come true. _

_It is only moments before Edward and I pledge our love to one another for all the world to hear. In a few minutes my dad will walk me down the isle and I will no longer be Bella Marie Swan, but Mrs. Edward Cullen. Wow, I can't believe that this day has finally come. I am surrounded by family and friends, and I am going to marry the only man who will ever hold my heart._

_Edward, this is one time I wish you could read my thoughts. Although, I would probably sound like a babbling like an idiot. My thoughts are so scattered--yet they all come back to one basic thing: _you(Bridal March Begins)_ Ok, just remember_: _**Don't Trip!**_ _It was bad enough when you fell up the stairs at graduation, you_ **_cannot_** _do it at your own wedding._

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear today to celebrate the joining together of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan through the holiest of unions: marriage...

_I love you Edward_

...Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails..."

_I love you Bella._

"...If their are any who have a reason why these two people should not be married: Speak now or forever hold your peace..."

_Please, God, don't let anyone come forward._

"...Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I."

"...Isabella Marie Swan, will you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"And do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Then by the power invested in me by God and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

* * *

**The Honeymoon**

Thankfully I didn't trip. I have been Bella Cullen less than tweleve hours, yet I can already tell that my life with Edward is going to be perfect. We have just gotten off our flight and it is close to midnight. It's so late--well--for me anyway--yet I don't feel the least bit tired. I feel excited, giddy even. Life is wonderful.

_Ring.Ring._

"Go away."

_Ring.Ring._

_Rrrrrriiiiing._

"Hello?"

"Bella! I just had the most wonderful vision!"

"Alice?—What? Alice, it's two in the morning, and Edward hasn't changed me yet, so I still need my sleep." I started to hang up the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry—but you have to hear about this!"

"What?"

"Bella, you're pregnant! It's a beautiful baby girl!"

"What!"

"It's a girl."

"I heard you please tell me that you're not serious, and that this is just some kind of joke that the Cullen women like to pull after your marriages?"

"No. Bella, I would never joke with you about something like that. I really had a vision. You're pregnant."

"Bella, why are you yelling? Who are you yelling at?" _I really wish I could read her mind._

"It's Alice. Here, let her explain it to you."

"Hello?"

"Edward, you are never going to believe this!—Bella's pregnant!" Silence. "Edward did you hear me? You and Bella are going to have a baby girl."

"It's a girl?" His voice was so soft that I could barley hear him.


	3. ch3 Pregnancy

**Pregnancy**

When we got home, we were greeted by mixed responses---Esme was motherly and excited about having a baby in the house; Alice was ecstatic; Rosalie seemed happy for me but also somewhat jealous; Emmett was still the giant teddy bear/brotherl; Jasper could feel what was going on inside me, not only my emotions but also the baby, and knew better than to risk teasing a pregnant woman, however, that didn't stop both him and Emmett from teasing Edward---but, the two responses I didn't like were those of Edward and Carslie.

_"Bella you know that we can't change you while you're pregnant."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, when we are changed, our bodies stay the same as when we died. If we were to change you while you were pregnant, you would stay pregnant for the rest of eternity."_

_"Oh."_

_"Now, Bella, don't get upset or depressed, you're still going to be changed, but it will just be a few months longer than we expected."_

Needless to say, Carslie agreed with Edward, about putting off my changing, which only made _him_ happier, and that is also why we haven't spoken to one another for going on three weeks. I hope he's learning something from this: Don't make a pregnant woman mad—we're emotional enough as it is.

"Come on Bella. It's been three weeks."

"Jasper, you can tell your brother that since he was so happy about his _wife_ not getting changed, he will not be spoken to by her directly until after _her_ child has been born."

"Now that was just cold Bella, first for saying that your not going to speak to me but more importantly: it's _my_ child _too_."

"Uh! Stop it! It's creepy enough that I have to feel this, I don't need to worry about you two fighting. "

"Fine, but we'll finish this conversation later."

"Jasper, would you let your brother feel what I am going through for me."

"Now that's evil: he's finally going to get a taste of what we feel everyday. I love it."

"Thanks Jazz."

* * *

"Why do I feel so sick? I'm a vampire; we're not supposed to feel like this." 

"Hello love."

"You're speaking to me again?"

"Of course, what with you not feeling well, someone has to take care of you."

"What's going on? What did you do to make me feel like this?"

"Me? Edward, I'm hurt to think that I could do something cruel to you. Besides, you're merely getting your just desserts. You made me feel like this everyday, which causes Jasper to have to feel it too, so now you get to feel it as well. Oh, by the way, crackers make the nausea go away."

"You know I can't eat crackers or anything else even remotely similar!"

"Oh, well than I guess that you'll just have to take it like any woman would and live through it. I can't wait to see how you'll be holding up during the birth." I left him there: mouth open, body still, and his face getting paler than normal.

* * *

(Towards the end of her pregnancy) 

I am human. I am pregnant. I am terrified. The baby is due in a matter of days. Alice tells me not to worry, but I do it anyway. Nothing anyone says helps. And—"Oh no."

"What?"

"I think my water just broke."

"WHAT! But the Carslie said next week and Alice hasn't had any visions!"

"WELL, THE BABY IS SAYING _NOW_, AND IT'S UP TO HER."

"Oh, no! What—what should we do? Everybody is out hunting, and I don't know the first thing about—what should I do? Can I get you anything?"

"Edward, calm down. If anyone has a right to be nervous than it's ME!

"Maybe I can be of assistance."

"Who—who are you?"

"A friend."

* * *

"Who are you?" 

Of course, she wouldn't know me—yet. "A friend," I replied. "Calm down Bella."

"Stay away from me. Edward, try and reach Carslie."

"Ok. But Bella, first we need to get you to bed—and calmed down."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT MY CALMNESS—JUST GET CARSLIE! NOW!"

* * *

"Hello?' 

"Carslie? Bella's having the baby!"

"What? We're on our way home right now."

(Home)

"Where is she? How is she doing? What--Aro? Why are you here?"

"We can discuss that later. Right now, all that any one needs to worry about is making sure that the babe is born safely."

"All right. Where is Bella?"

"On the bed in the room next to the downstairs bathroom."

* * *

(After the Birth) 

"Aro?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you come here? I know there has to be a reason."

"I came to make sure that the baby was born safely."

"Why?"

"Because that pup will be extremely powerful, and will decide the fate of our kind."

"H--"

"I don't know anything more about it than that."

"Why did you call her baby a 'pup'?"

"Because the blood of the wolves, flows through her veins. Isabella's great-grandfather was a full-blooded werewolf. Appearently, Bella is not one, but the child might one day be."

"Wait, are you saying that my baby might one day turn into a wolf?"

"It's quite possiable, Isabella."

"Bella. And what would you do if she did turn?"

"That remains to be seen."

"You can't have my baby. I may still be weak, but I will do everything in my power to stop you if you even try to touch her."

"Empty threats, child. You're still human, and even if you weren't, no one said anything about taking the babe."

"You won't take her at any age."

"Bella, your thinking is pointless: I am not trying to take her."

"Good."

* * *

"You know, Bella, it wasn't exactly a very smart thing. You don't want to make an enemy of the Volutri."

"You want him to take our child? Snatch her from our arms when she is less than twelve hours old?"

"Of course not! Bella, you know that I love our child as much as you, and I would do anything to keep both of you safe."

"I know. I'm sorry Edward. I guess, I'm just still really emotional right now. First with having the baby, and now Aro. Forgive me?"

"Their's nothing to forgive. I love you Bella."

"I love you too."


	4. Authors Note please dont skip

This is _not_ a new chapter. It is an author's note. That does not mean it is ok to skip it.

**edward-and-bella-forever** asked why Aro showed up and told Bella that she was a wolf. Well, Aro showed up because Bella's baby was about to be born and he wanted to make sure that everything went well because he had "seen" a prophecy that her baby would one day decide the fate of humans, vampires, and werewolves alike. Secondly, he did not tell her that _she_ was a wolf, but that her great-grandfather was one and that it is possible, not definite, that her half-vampire half-human child could also be a werewolf and that that might have something to do with the prophecy. Honestly, I had no intention of going this way as the author, but the story kind of took over itself.

**Thank you so much to my loyal readers who review (and even if you don't); however, I need help figuring out a name for both Bella's baby girl and Jacobs's son. Who ever gives me the best names will get credit and chapters dedicated to them.**

Also, I probably won't end up writing really long chapters, however I promise to update whenever possible.

**WARNING:**_** ECLIPSE**_** SPOILERS**

According to captivated by _Twilight_ and _New Moon_ will eagerly devour _Eclipse_, the much anticipated third book in Stephenie Meyer's riveting vampire love saga. As Seattle is ravaged by a string of mysterious killings and a malicious vampire continues her quest for revenge, Bella once again finds herself surrounded by danger. In the midst of it all, she is forced to choose between her love for Edward and her friendship with Jacob --- knowing that her decision has the potential to ignite the ageless struggle between vampire and werewolf. With her graduation quickly approaching, Bella has one more decision to make: life or death. But which is which?


	5. ch4 The Change

**Hi everybody, I'm finally updating again. I'm so sorry that it is starting to take so long, but the first three chapters were basically written, and for the next few chapters it's basically play by ear; also I am having to do this between homework, school (computer class equals free 20-70 min. (yah!)), responding to some of the reviews if something wasn't explained clearly, studing for exams (One tomorrow, two Thursday and Friday and one on Monday), visiting family members every Sunday (I can't really complain about that one, except I can't do anything for my account that day unless it's early in the morning or late in the afternoon (good day) or late and night (not so good day) but hey, at least I'm getting to spend time with my grandparents). **

**Ok. these are the names I got: Amy, Stephenie, Nicole, Jennifer, Tommy, and Walter, given to me by ****vampire1202 and Edwardslady310. Thank you both for giving me ideas. Ok so I really like Nicole for the middle name of Bella and Edward's daughter. I also like Amy and Jennifer maybe they will come up somewhere as either secondary or even main characters. I don't really know, like I said in the author's note and above I have my beginning and my end and my high points, but the rest of the time the story is basically writing itself.**

FYI: The Cullens are no longer in Forks. They have moved to another part of the country. Sorry, I should have made that clear.

* * *

**The Change**

"Edward when are you going to change me? It's been almost five months since Kristeen has been born!"

"Bella, you're a mother now, and is dependent on you."

"You thought about this from the start. You don't even want to change me."

"Bella, be reasonable now. You know that that's not true. Bella, you're my wife, and I love you, but little Nikki **(Kristeen Nicole Cullen) **needs you. When she gets a little bit older and not as dependent, then I can change you."

"'Not as dependent' can take quite awhile and you know it. I'll concide the point that she still needs me right now, but after she's weaned then I want you to promise that you will change me."

"I promise to change you after Kristeen is weaned if their are no problems that occure that would cause me to not be able to change you."

"Smooth, Edward. But don't think that wording it like that will allow you to break your promise to both me and the Volutri."

"Bella, you will be changed. But, let's just take it one day at time right now."

"Ok."

* * *

"Edward, it's time." 

"I know. Kristeen turned one last month."

"I'm ready."

"I'm not," he mumbled, "but I promised."

_This is it. He's finally going to change me. He's got no excuse now. I am finally going to be changed. I will be a vampire. My life is perfect: I am a mother to my child, a wife to the man I love, and now I going to be able to spend eternity with him. I--he's done it, he bit me. Oh, but it hurts so much. How am I going to stand this? No, I must, and I can't let Edward know how much pain I'm in. It'll only make him feel that much worse. Must keep silent. I love you, Edward._

* * *

"How is she bearing this Carslie? You know how strong I was when I was alive, but even I cried and scram out from the pain." 

"She is doing it for Edward, Emmett. She doesn't want him to know how much pain she's in. It appears that Bella was alot stronger then we all gave her credit for."

"I know. I can feel it. But, the pain she's feeling isn't generating nearly as much emotion as her determination to keep Edward feeling like he made the wrong choice."

"Jasper? Where's Rosalie and Alice? Weren't you suppose to be out hunting with them?"

"They wanted to go shopping, afterwards. I voted 'No' and decided to come home instead. As much as I love my wife, I am not willing going to go on a probably all-day shopping spree, and play bag carrier. You know that Alice can go overboard when it comes to the mall."

"What made her decide to go shopping anyway?" _Not that she needs a reason_.

"This."

"'This'?"

"Alice saw Bella being changed today and wanted her to be lavished with new things when she woke up."

"Poor Bella."

* * *

"Carslie why is this taking so long? It's been nearly a week." 

"I don't know, Edward. I've never heard of anything like this happening."

"She still hasn't cried out once."

"Edward, you need to go hunt."

"I can't leave her while she's like this."

"Edward, she'll be fine. Alice saw her as a vampire and she was perfectly fine. You need to go hunt."

"Ok. but I'll make it a short trip."

* * *

"Edward." 

"Baby, I'm right here. Why is this taking so long?"

"I don't know, but everything is going to be fine."

"Ok. Edward?"

"What, baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you get me some water?"

"Sure."

"My th--(gasp)"

"Bella? Bella, what is it?" (she starts screaming then shaking) "Carslie!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bella was asking me for some water, then all of a sudden started shaking and screaming."

"I think the transformation is just about over. It's possiable that since she was healthy when she was changed it has a different affect on her body and that this is the final stage."

* * *

"Edward." 

"Bella? How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Everything feels so amazing; all of my senses are intinsified.Edward, why are you staring?

* * *

**15 years later (**Kristeen is 16 now 

"Edward, I want us to go back home--to Forks."

"Bella, you know that that would be dangerous and could expose our secret if anyone saw us."

"I know, but, Edward, I need to at least see everyone and make sure that they're ok. We could be very careful and make sure that no one sees us, besides I want Kristeen to see where we first meet, to meet Charlie. Charlie doesn't even know that he has a grandfather, and I can talk to Charlie by phone."

"Alright, but only Kristeen, you and I will go, and only Kristeen will go to school."

"Thank you! I love you so much Edward!"

* * *

"Bella, I, and Kristeen are going to move back to Forks, for awhile." 

"What?"

"Isn't that a bit risky?"

"Why?"

"Well, yes it is a bit risky, but Bella and I will stay out of sight, however she is feeling a little bit homesick and wants to see how everything is going and she wants Kristeen to meet Charlie."

* * *

"Kristeen?" 

"Come in."

"Baby, I just wanted to tell you that we're going to be living in my old hometown for awhile."

"What?"

"You, your father, and I are going to be living in Forks, Washington."

"Why?"

"Well, I want you to get to know some of the people their, your grandfather included."

"---"

"Kristeen? Honey, say something."

"Why isn't the rest of the family moving?"

"Well, for one, there's Carslie's job, and second, it'll be risky enough for your father and I to go back there so soon, and to add in the rest of the family would only make it that much more challenging for them not to see us--your father and I. You, however, can go out and have fun, of course you would still have to go to school, and try not to talk about your father and me too much."

"Ok."

"You're ok with this?"

"Sure."

"It's not like I fit in down here, and maybe there are some cute guys up there."

* * *

**Ok, there's chapter 4. I hope you all like it. Please review. Reminder: I still need a name for Jacob's son. I cannot post the next chapter without one. How quickly the next chapter is posted is in your hands.**


	6. ch5 The Greek God

**Thank you all so much for my review and for helping me with Jacob's son's name. I got so many names that it kind of got hard to choose. However, I know that you all want the chapters up, so I had to pick. If I had to choose, I would say my top 10 are (not in specific order): Alex,Gabriel, Michael, Mark, Chris/Christophor, Jason, Andrew, Troy, Matthew/Matt, and Hunter****. But, alas, I know I can't choose them all, so his name will be...Alexander ("defender of men"), but most of the time he'll be called Alex.**

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing, I could have completed this with out you.**

**Vampire1020, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**

* * *

**

**Flying over Forks**

_So this is Forks. What is so special about this place? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad to finally get to see somewhere other than Alaska--I mean, I love my family, but could they pick a place any colder? Ah, Hello, their are still some of us that can get still frost bite, and have to have blood flowing through them--not easy when you feel like a popsicle._**(As I'm sure you all can tell--I _hate_ the cold)**_. What will Charlie think of me? What should I call him? Grandpa? Is he expecting me? Does he even know that I exist? What about school? Will I fit in here? Where would I fit in? Are their cliques here too?--Of course, there are at every school, private or public, middle or high school._

"Kristeen?"

"Huh, Yes?"

"Your were being really quiet, any reason why?"

"Not really, just thinking."

"Anything you want to share?"

"Just wondering how different life here would be."

"Worlds."

"Ok, I know I am going to regret asking this: is that good or bad?"

(Bella laughs) "Good. The people here are really friendly and everybody knows everything about everybody."

"Ok, but there were people like that up in Alaska."

"Of course there were, but here everybody is considered a part of one giant family."

"Great. I get to be smothered and spend every free moment being dragged to go shopping."

(Laughs harder) "No, their not much like Alice and Rosalie except in the fact that they are welcoming."

**

* * *

**

**Um, Daddy?**

_DingDong_.

"Just a minute. Renee, I've got to go, someone's at the door. Ok, I will. Bye.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, my name is..."

"Bella?"

"No, I'm her daughter, Kristeen."

"Her daughter?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Edward, can't we even say hello to Charlie? I really don't want him to think that we're neglectful and just left her here." 

"Do you think that it would be safe?"

"Yes, he's my father. He'll understand."

"You know, he's having enough trouble comming to realize that he has a sixteen year old granddaughter, let alone,wondering what she's doing here."

"My point exactly. It'll make everything easier for everybody."

* * *

"So, your Bella and Edward's daughter." 

"Yes."

"And I'm your grandfather."

"Yes."

"Why hasn't your mother called and talked to me once in sixteen years? When did you get here? Are your parents comming? How old are you fiveteen, sixteen?--"

"Sixteen. Earlier today. I don--"

_DingDong._

"Excuse me for a moment.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Daddy."

"-----"

"Daddy?"

"Bella?"

"Yes, I know--"

"How is this possible?"

"Maybe we should go inside and sit down."

"Edward? What did you do to my baby?!"

"Sir, I understand your upset, but we really should go sit down."

* * *

_I'm going to kill him if he's done anything to hurt my baby! How could he do something like this? What did he even do? Has he given her some kind of eternal youth? Wait, breath, if that's the case then I guess it's ok as long as she's perfecty fine and happy. At least I know why I haven't heard or seen from her in sixteen years, she must have been afraid of how I'd react._

_If only you could kill me. At least he's gotten part of it right: she has eternal youth and I do everything within my power to make sure she stays happy._

"How is this possiable?"

"Well, Daddy, I'm--all of the Cullen's except Kristeen, are vampires."

"'Vampires'?"

"Yes."

"Do you-"

"No, we don't hunt or harm humans, only animals; we're 'vegetarians'. We can go out into the sun. And--

_Yep, I'm _definately_ going to kill him._

"Daddy?"

"Hum?"

"You looked spaced out."

"Sorry. This is just a little much: I don't hear from you for sixteen years, then all of a sudden you're here, _he's _here, I find out I have a granddaughter, and that you're a vampire. Honestly, I don't know which shocks me more."

"I'm sorry that I didn't keep in touch."

"Bella, I'm not mad at _you_."

"Please, don't be mad at Edward or any of the other Cullens either."

"Just answer me this: Are you happy with him and your choice?"

"Yes. I can honestly say that I am happy and that I don't regret it. Edward does everything and then some to make sure I'm happy. I have Kristeen, and I'm more graceful now."

(laughs, then goes back to being serious) "Did you know that he--they--were vampires before you married him?"

"Yes."

"How long had you known?"

"Right after the first time I went to La Push."

"Do the Blacks know?"

"Yes. That's why the Cullens don't go onto La Push territory."

"Were you pregnant before or after you two were married."

_Yep, I saw that one comming._

"Daddy! After."

"How many times was he here that I didn't know about?"

"Every night."

"What?" _That came out calmly, too calmly._

"Wait, 'every night'? He came to see you 'every night' and you refuse to even let me have a boyfriend? What's wrong with this picture?"

"Edward came to visit and watch over me everynight, all night long, and _you_ are too young."

_"I'm going to kill him!"_

_"I am not!"_

"Now, Daddy, don't get your blood pressure up, nothing ever happened. Edward's always been a perfect gentlman. We were mutual in the fact that we wanted to wait until after we were married." _Not that we weren't tempted._

_Breath, Charlie, breath. Nothing happened._

"Charlie, we came back to Forks because Bella was feeling home sick and wanted to see you again. Since no one else is suppose to know that we are here because Bella and I still look the same as we did when every one last saw us sixteen years ago, we were wondering if you would keep Kristeen here with you and say that she came to live with you."

"Of course! I would love to have her stay here, but where are you two going to be staying while your here?"

"At the house that we stayed in sixteen years ago, it's still ours."

**

* * *

**

**School**

_Oh,well, here goes nothing. It's your first day, and the middle of the school year. Come on, Kristeen, it can't be that bad. Just remember, you are staying here with Charlie. Your parents are not here._

_Yeah, this is going to be fun. Not._

_Just concentrate and don't say or do any--_

"What? Who put that pole there? Great, my first day of school hasnt' even begun and I'm already off to a bad start."

"Do you need so help?"

"Wha-? Yes, please. Sorry, I'm a complete klutz at times." _Great, Kristeen, why don't you just list all your faults; it's a wonderful way to make friends._

"That's Ok. It your first day here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here a few days ago. I'm staying with my grandfather." _Oh, please don't let me mess this up and start drooling over the Greek god._

"Well, welcome to Forks. I'm Alex."

"Kristeen." _Good. Just take it one syllable at a time. _**(Yes, I _know_ that Kristeen is two syllables!)**

"Nice to meet you. Do you need someone to show you around?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't. Let me see your schedule. Chem.--Black; English--Smith; History--Walls; Gym--Banks; PreCal.--Griffin; Home Ec--Norris; Spanish--Leopard."

"We have Chem, English, PreCal, and Spanish together."

_Yeah, I have four classes and lunch with the Gre--Alex._

"That'll make showing you around easier." _Oh right, I almost forgot, he's only helping me because I made a complete fool of myself and ran into the pole. Don't read into what's not there._ "I think you'll like all your teachers. Just remember: don't sit on the front row of Walls--he gives lectures and tends to spit when he talks, oh, and Mrs. Griffin has eyes in the back of her head so don't try anything in her class. Ms. Norris--you'll love her--she makes the best food in the world, and you can smell it all over the school. Banks is pretty leaninet, when it comes to tarties. Smith is really easy-period. Leopard does alot of games to help you remember the words and phrases. And my dad is pretty cool, he teaches in like five different ways to make sure everyone gets it, but other than repetitiveness, his classes are great, and he gives almost no homework."

"Your dad's our Biology teacher?"

"Yeah. At least living with him I get unlimited help when ever I need it. Day or Night. Even at two in the morning."

"I bet he love's staying up till two."

"Yeah, Not. Midnight's usually my latest for homework, and even that's rare.

_Ring_

"That's the tardy bell, we'd better get to class."

"Yeah." _Pole + Greek god Late. Great. It's not bad enough I get dazzled and start babbling, now I'm late meeting his dad for the first time. Yep, this day is getting better and better._

"You're late."

"I know. It's my fault we're late."

"Who's this?"

"This is Kristeen."

I handed him my transcripts, or whatever it was that the office told me to give to my teachers. _His eyes just shot up. Why did his eyes shoot up?_

"Class this Kristeen Cullen. She just moved here recently from Alaska. Kristeen, there's an empty desk by Alexander."

"Alex," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

_Is that Bella's daughter? She looks just like her, but how can vampires have children? What are the Cullens doing back here? Is she the only one or have they all come back? Why has she taken such an intrest in Alex? Sam? We need to have a serious meeting later today._

_Ok. What's that you were saying about the Cullens?_

_I'll tell you and the pack later. Meet me in the woods at four._

_

* * *

_

**Well, that's chapter five. I hope you all like it. I had better get at least five reviews. I know I can be mean, but this chapter is seven pages long. I want responses to it: good, bad, and ugly.**


	7. ch6 The Meet

**Friday: I'm starting to get mad at the story. I mentioned in my AN that the story was kind of writing itself most of the time. Well, that's what happened all last chapter. wI spent all day thinking about this (when I wasn't in exams) wrote most of it during 5th period on one of the school computers, left Accounting to go to Latin and PE and my wireless signal won't work: it's a full connection, but the 'server cannot be found'. What I want to know is how is that even possiable? Even through all of that, my mind was perfectly fine, untill the story remembered that all of the werewolves can hear each other's thoughts and had to bring Sam and the rest of the pack in. So now we have a meeting that I have to write--Yes, I do know that I'm ranting--but it's justified. Anyway, as you can probably tell from my insanity: it's late and I had two exams today I didn't get to study for b/c I've been so tired lately that I've fallen asleep before 8:30 (central time) for the past two days strait, and now that it's Friday and I don't have exams tomorrow--I can't sleep. And to top it all off, I just found out that my grandmother's going to have surgery on her heart Monday, so that has every one stressed--expecially her. I probably won't get a chance to work on this at all, not that that's as important as my Nana. Well, I'm done ranting, and I'm going to attempt to go to sleep now (coughYeahRighcough).**

**The next morning: I just reread over the last chapter and realized how many typos I had. The few that I really noticed were havent', a _NOT_ should have been placed after the--evil computer--I keep tying teh & adn--_Yeah, I really saw that comming_, when Kristeen (I keep spelling it Kristen and then have to go back and change it) first meets Alex and they are comparing scheduales it should have been _Yay_ instead of _Yeah. _I also didn't put " at the end of Alex talking and I didn't put an equal sign in between Greek god and late. Sorry. In all fairness to anyone who is reading this and thinking I'm randomw--I just put a w on randow, randowm, random, I finally spelt it right and am just to lazy to change it, besides I wangt my point accross as to wyh I hate spelling--no, I am not misspelling things on purpose--and insane I put a warning lavel on my profile. Blah! I just noticed I spelt right wrong in the above paragraph--stop hitting o insead of p and g for f and v for b--BLAH!!**

**Monday: I know--I'm so horiable about updating, but I have writer's block and I don't have 5 reviews yet--come on people how hard is it to write two words? I'm in 5th period right now and I just took my exam and then I had a drug survey I had to take--people how many times do you have to fill in an "I don't bully, drink, smoke, use meth, etc." bubble before they finally get the message and stop asking me the same question? Also. my Nana's having her open-heart surgery this afternoon so please pray that everything goes well.**

**This will probably be the shortest thing you ever see me write, and even though I don't have five reviews, I want this chapter posted so I can move on with the story. So here you go.**

**

* * *

**

**The Meet**

"Sam what's going on? Why are we meeting? I heard mention of one of the bloodsuckers, but I was in the middle of trying to concentrate on passing my BAR exam."

"Jacob, why don't you explain everything since your the one who requested this meet."

"Well, the Cullens are back."

_"What?!"_

"I don't know how many of them are here, but apparently Kristeen is here staying with Charlie."

"Kristeen?"

"She's the newest member of their family."

"They bit another human?" "What about the treaty?"

"Well, yes and no. As for the treaty, I don't quite know how it's effected."

"What do you mean, Jacob?"

"Well, from my understanding Bella is now a vampire--"

"Well, so what. We went to the wedding too. I think we all knew that that was bound to happen."

"Yes, but what you don't know is that Kristeen claims to be their daughter."

"So, they all consider themselves fam--"

"Paul, would you shut up for two minutes so I can get my points accross? Now. She claims to be their daughter, but she isn't a vampire."

"What?"

"She's human. She's still a Cullen, but she's human, and she's staying with Charlie. I don't know how that's possiable or if she's the only who's returned, but we need to find out and soon."

"I agree. Jacob, since she's in your class, I want you to keep an eye on her at school."

"Ok."

"Everyone else. Watch her but do it from a distance. Last thing we need is for Charlie to become involved anymore than he is."

"Wait, do you smell that?"

* * *

**Ohh, cliffy--didn't think I'd ever had one of those. And as the story takes over, the plot becomes more and more twisted. Who or what do they smell? Is it Bella? Edward? Kristeen? Or even human--so to speak?**


	8. ch7 Wolves

**Hi everybody. I'm updating again. Can you believe it? Two chapters in one day!--and still can't spell and am having typos. Anyway, I'm not going to bore any of you with more ranting about them.**

**My Nana's surgery went smoothly and quickly. She had four by passes (I guess that's how you spell it) done and the doctor's said that everything went perfectly fine and there were no complacations.**

**I really don't have anything else to say except thank you to my loyal reader who update and the evil story decided it wanted to take over again and have Quil ask 'What's that smell?' so now I have to add in something else that I wasn't planninng--bad characters, bad. Anyway--here's the chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**Siding with the Enemy**

"What's that smell?"

"I've never smelled anything like it. It's not human, vampire or werewolf--or at least not any that I've smelled before."

"So then what is 'it'?"

"I don't know. And I don't like that. Quil, find out."

_Yes sir,_ he thought as he started to speed off into the distance."

_Boy, don't get smart with me._

_Me? Smart-mouthing _you

_Shut up._

_I'm not saying anything._

_

* * *

_

_What? It's just a couple of kids. Wait, is that Alex?_

_Alex? What's he doing out here? And who is he with?_

_I don't regonise the girl he's with, Jacob._

_'Girl'?_

_Yeah, there out just walking around takling about stuff._

_Quil, _that came from Sam, _could the girl be Kristeen?_

_'Stuff' what 'stuff'?_

_It's possiable. But, why would she smell like that?_

_I don't know. It's possiable that the mixing of vampire and human created the aroma._

_I asked 'what "stuff"?'_

_I don't know. Why don't you just listen for the cliff notes version._

_

* * *

_

"So what's it like having lived all of the country?"

"It's not really anything special. My grandfather--my other grandfather-- and my dad are doctors, and my mom's a vet.

_'Vet'? Did she just say 'vet'?_

_Shut up, Jacob, I'm trying to listen._

_Yeah, Jacob, we all are._

"The only real differce in the places are how friendly the people are and what the weather's like. So, what's it like living in one place your whole life?"

"Nothing special. I mean the people are friendly enough and everyone treats you like family, but it makes you restless--I can't wait to get out of here and go see the world."

_Is that how he really feels? Why hasn't he said anything to someone before? To me?_

_Jacob, the rest of us want to hear this too._

_My mind, I can think what I want to._

_Not when the rest of us have to hear it too._

_Guys, please, I want to hear this._

"I never thought about it that way. I guess no matter what we have we're never satisfied; we always want what we don't have.We want to try it for ourselves. But then what? What about when you've tried it both ways? What would you want then?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it like that before either. I guess you go with which ever you feel most comfortable with."

"Wha--oh"

"Kristeen? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Suddenly I don't feel so good."

"You're burning up!"

"Please, just help me get back to Charlie's."

"Ok. You just hang on to me. I'll carry you."

"That's not--"

"Don't argue. It's the safest way to get you home quickly. Besides, I can bench press 250 and run track--you don't weigh much. And it's not far to the truck."

* * *

"Edward, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know exactly."

"What do you mean 'exactly'?"

"Well, I know that the wolves are in the forest close by and that it has something to do with Kristeen-- Wait, something about 'symptoms' and 'that's not possiable'."

"Edward, is Kristeen in danger?"

"There's some boy with Kristeen and they're here in the woods too. He's thinking 'she's burning up'?"

"What does that mean? Has she come down with some sort of illness? A feaver? The flu?"

"Honey, it's Spring. People don't get the flu in the Spring."

"Yeah, well vamps aren't supposed to be able to have children, yet we did."

"That's diffrent."

"How?"

"Bella, can we discuss this later? Let's go over to Charlie's place, since that's where he's taking her. We can find out what's going on then."

"Ok."

* * *

_DingDong_

_What could it be now?_ "Who is it?"

"Chief Swan? It's me Alexander, Jacob's son."

"Alex? Yes do come-- What happened?"

"I don't know sir. One moment she was perfectly fine the next she felt like she was on fire. She wanted to be brought here."

"Ok. Are you planning on staying or do you need to get home?"

"I can call my dad. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me staying and making sure Kristeeen's ok."

"All right. You do that. I'll take her upstairs and help get her in bed."

"Yes sir.

* * *

"Dad?" 

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be staying over at Charlie's for awhile. Kristeen's not feeling well and I wan't to be here for her."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not really sure. It could be a twenty-four hour thing or she could have eaten something bad; the possiablilties are endless."

"I want you home before midnight."

"All right. Thanks dad."

* * *

_Hot. I feel so hot. What's causing this? Will it ever stop? What! What is that? Voices. I hear so many voices. Stop. Someone please make them stop!_

_Wait, Kristeen? Can you hear me?_

_Who is this? What's going on?_

_Kristeen. I want you to listen to me very carefully._

_Are you an angel? Am I dying?_

_(chuckles) No, I'm no angel and you're going to be perfectly fine. Listen and focus on my voice, don't fight this. It will only make things more difficult._

_What's going on?_

_Something wonderful._

_That doesn't tell me anything. Who am I speaking to? How am I even speaking to you?_

_(chuckles again) I'm Sam, and we're communitcating by thoughts._

_How?_

_Well, you my child are very special._

_I don't feel _**(If I write fell instead of feel one more time I'm going to scream!)**_ special._

_You are. You're a werewolf._

_What?! No, that's not possiable. I can't be a, a--_

_Werewolf._

_Stop saying that!_

_Thinking._

_Same difference in this case. Wait, will you always be able to hear my thoughts?_

_No, but most of the time._

_Why can you hear them now? Can anyone else hear them?_

_Because you're changing, and yes, the rest of my pack can hear too._

_Why aren't they speaking._

_Because we thought having multiple voices in your head would make things alot harder on you._

_Wait, so you all knew? How?_

_We heard you in the forest. When you began to get a feaver for no apperent reason, we suspected what was happening._

_Does Alex know?_

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because I felt that he didn't need to know _

_Mr. Black?! YOU'RE a werewolf?!_

_Well you don't have to sound so suprised._

_Does this mean I get a break in Biology?_

_Nope. Not a chance._

_Meany._

_'Meany'? Did you just call me a 'meany'?_

_No, technically I thought it. But didn't act upon that thought._

_She's got you there, Jacob._

_Shut up. Don't encourage her._

_That's ok. I had planned on skipping most of your classes anyway, but I have a reason to keep me their, and now you're going to get to hear me daydream about him all class period._

_(laughter, lots and lots of laughter, from everybody but Jacob)_

"Kristeen?"

"Daddy?

_Wait, your parents are here?_

_----_

_No need for those kinds of thoughts._

_Easy for you to say._

"I have to tell you something."

"I see you're feeling alot better."

"Yeah."

"What caused it?"

"Werewolf."

"What! What did they do to you?"

_WE didn't do anything to her._

"Kristeen, how am I hearing Jacob's voice in your head."

"Jacob?"

"Well you see, the funniest thing happended to me today."

"Funny how?"

"Well, I can never go back home--I'm going to have to stay with Charlie for the rest of my life."

"And why is that?"

"Because I was just forced to join forces with the enemy."

"What? How?"

_Enemy, huh?_

_Shut up!_

_Tell your mother I said hi._

"I'm a werewolf, and Jacob says hello."

"How is that possiable?"

"So that's what he ment."

"What who ment?"

"Aro. He helped to deliver you. He told us on the day you were born that there was a prophecy about you--that you would be powerful and would become the bridge between two worlds." _Or the destroyer of both, but there's no need to mention that part to her. I'm sure she has enough going on as it is._

_Does this meen that Alex and I have to stop seeing each other since he doesn't know?_

_No._

_"Yes."_

"I wasn't asking you. I knew what you'd say."

"I love you too."

"I do love you, Daddy. But you are so overly protective I can't breath at times. You've never allowed me to really express myself and poor Jasper usually ends up with the brunt of my emotions. I've never even had a boyfriend, let alone been on a date. Dad, I like Alex. I really like him. I get to be myself around him. I don't feel like I have to keep everything locked inside me. Alex is the first person I've ever gotten to do that with. I've been afraid to make friends where ever we went because I knew that we'd be moving again and I'd never see them again, much less get to talk with them." _And the fact that he looks like a Greek god has nothing to do with that part of my attraction to him._

_Didn't need to hear that about my own son._

_Get over it. I'm a girl. I'm allowed to have hormonal thoughts. Wait, when, if we, err, does everybody know and hear?_

_(laughs again) No, we tend to stay out of private moments like that._

_Thank you, Lord._

"I can hear everything."

_And you can see the color burning up my cheeks. I swear, I look like I've been baking in the Flordia sun for hours._

_Don't worry, we've all had embrassing moments._

_Stop right there. A) I don't want to see any more B)I'm a girl. Complete and Total difference._

* * *

**Well, there's ch.7 I hope you all liked it. It's 7 pages long. Please review--good or bad. This chap was mainly just because the story wants to make life difficult for me, but at least things will be intresting now. The wolves know about Bella and Edward. Vamps and Weres know about Kristeen. Kristeen is in love. And poor Alex doesn't have a clue what's comming at him.**


	9. AN: EXPLAINS ALOT

Yah!!! It's the last day of school!!!

Ok, I noticed I got a lot of comments about Kristeen becoming a werewolf. I know it's confusing, and I'm sorry—I thought that I had explained things, but apparently not. Ok, in _Pregnancy_ their was a conversation that took place between Carslie, Aro and Bella:

"Why did you come here? I know there has to be a reason."

"I came to make sure that the baby was born safely."

"Why?"

"Because that pup will be extremely powerful, and will decide the fate of our kind."

"H--"

"I don't know anything more about it than that."

"Why did you call her baby a 'pup'?"

"Because the blood of the wolves, flows through her veins. Isabella's great-grandfather was a full-blooded werewolf. Appearently, Bella is not one, but the child might one day be."

"Wait, are you saying that my baby might one day turn into a wolf?"

"It's quite possiable, Isabella."

"Bella. And what would you do if she did turn?"

"That remains to be seen."

IDK what's going on with the story; it's completely taken over. Originally I planned for the wolves and vamps to meet in the woods while Bella and Edward were out hunting, and for Kristeen to become a werewolf _after_ Alex a)knew that vamps and weres are real and b) Alex became a werewolf himself—but do _I_ get any say in the story? _NO_.


	10. ch8 Biology

**This is a complete and total filler, and will hopefully be the shortest thing that you ever see me write. It probably has no signifgant value, but that remains to be seen. Also, I'm going to try and start another story that will be a collection of one-shot songfics--but that remains to be seen. Anyway, Isn't everybody so happy that I'm finally updating? Anyway, I'm really sorry that this took so long, but I've had writer's block. I got inspired because of my Nickleback cd I got for my birthday today--how old am I?--I'll never tell. So, here is my birthday present dedicated to all of you. I'll try and update really soon.**

* * *

**Kristeen's POV**

_I can't stop thinking about everything that happened to me in the past month. First we moved to Forks, and I met my grandfather for the first time. Then, on my first day of school I ran into the flag pole. After that I met the most delect--_

_I hope you know that I'm listening in on everything._

_So? I told you: My mind, I can think what I want to. Anyway your son is like a Greek god. Think you could help me out with--_

_Your school work?_

_No._

"Miss. Cullen?"

"Sir?"

"I've called your name three times. Please answer the question."

"Could you please repeat it."

"What are the three types of leaf patterns; then describe and give an example of each."

"Oh, um. Netted--one main vein with small ones branching off--ferns. Parallel--veins run parallel with the length of the leaf--palm trees. And palmate--Main veins run to all main points of leaf then smaller one branch off--oak." _Close one, Kristeen._

_Got that right._

_I hate you._

_No you don't._

_Right now I do._

"Good. **(omgosh, I'm so ADD--I just forgot the Greek god's name!) **Alex **(Duh!--I had to look up my chapter about him wimpers in corner)** What is the formula for the photosynthesis?"

* * *

_Thankfully, he didn't call on me again. I guess he'd figured that he'd tortured me enough for one day. However, that did leave me the rest of the class to daydream. __I only wish that I didn't have to keep so many secrets from Alex. First about my family and now about his. Why is it that I finally find a guy I like and I have to act like Fort Knox with him? Well, I probably could--I mean it's more than likely that he'll find out anyway from what Ja--Mr.Black and the rest of pack said._

_No._

_Didn't ask you._

_I don't care weather or not you did. This doesn't just concern you. Your loyalty lies with--_

_Myself and my family. Just because I've had this thrust upon me doesn't mean that I automatically become your willing slave that will obey your every command._

_How dare you._

_Quite easily actually. I don't owe you anything._

_Yes you do. Expecially if you want to continue seeing Alexander._

_Alex, and you have no say over what we do or don't do._

* * *

"Hey Kristeen." 

"Alex!"

"You don't have to sound so suprised," he chuckled. **(FYI--Alex and Kristeen have grown really close and have just begun dating)**

_You can see the blushes on my cheeks--anything I got from my mom._

"So, did you hear about the dance next weekend?" (still

"Yes." Great back to one-syllable answers.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"Yes! I would love to!"

"Great, so I'll pick you up at six for dinner and then we'll go to the dance."

"Sounds great to me, but I won't be at Charlie's this week. I'll be out at the old mansion in the middle woods."

"I'll see you later."

" 'K."

**

* * *

It's not even 10:30 and my dad's in here trying to get me off the computer and to sleep. I normally don't even get tired until near 1. Sorry, to seem to dump all my troubles on you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my family, but they're going to end up putting me in a mental hospital at the rate they're going. Anyway, so here's ch 8. I promise that I'll do my best to update tomorrow or Tuesday.**


	11. ch9 YOUDIDWHAT!

**Ok, this was actually the first chapter that I wrote, so I'll try and make everything add up. Sorry if I miss anything and it turns out to make no since.**_

* * *

_

_"No disguise can long conceal love where it exists, or long feign it where it is lacking." **Francois La Rochefoucauld**_

**Going, Going...**

**(APOV)**

I snuck up to her room. I still couldn't believe that I was here. And just my luck—her window is open, that ought to make everything easier. Oh well, here goes nothing. "Juliet, Juliet, Wherefore art thou Juliet?"

"What? (giggles) Haven't you got that a bit backwards, Romeo? What are you doing here? What if someone hears—How did you even get over here?"

"With love's light wings did I perch these walls, and thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

Between giggles, she finally managed to say "Stop it. Besides, how am I supposed to get out?"

"'Repunzle, Repunzle, with hair so fine, come out your window, climb down the vine.' _I know that doesn't look good quoting a chick flick, but, my mom and sisters forced me to watch the __Princess Diaries 2 __with them, and at the moment, that was the very best that I could come up with. You try being the only male (besides your dad) in the family—pack doesn't count—and having a mom, seven older sisters (who can talk all at once and very loudly when they want to), three aunts, and five _female_, no male, cousins (I think. Still trying to count and keep them all strait)and let me tell you, it is very hard to do anything related to something to do with the male species with them (besides listen to them talk about who looks good and the big blue eyes of so and so, and who started going out and who broke up). Sigh. My y chromosome is significantly outnumbered._

"'Vine'? What vine? And I thought I was Juliet." _Hello, Reality Check—get back to the conversation. _She looked around and noticed ivy on the side of the building. "You have got to be kidding me. I am _so_ not climbing on that. And what if I fall?"

I decided to try my puppy dog eyes—no pun intended—on her; apparently it worked because she climbed down. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Why, your handsome prince is here to catch you and ride away with you upon his mighty steed."

"'Steed'? Oh, please tell me that you didn't get a horse."

"No, I figured that we could run through the forest with the moonlight as our guide."

What was that a purr? Did my kitten just purr? "That sounds romantic, but we have to be extremely quiet while getting out of here."

* * *

**(EPOV)**

"He just broke the treaty."

I can feel the fire flashing in my eyes, and by now, I'm sure that Jasper can feel it too; no doubt he'll just try to calm me down. But, when it comes to my baby—nothing will stop me.

* * *

**...Gone**

**(KPOV)**

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Are you kidding? This is probably the best night of my life. First you suprise me at my house and recite poetry to me. Then, you took me out on midnight picknick. And now we're skinny dipping in a lake in the middle of the woods in an almost magical place that I never even imagined could exist. And to top it all off I'm with you. What more could a girl ask for?"

* * *

**(JPOV)**

"He just broke the treaty," Sam said.

"What do you want, bloodsucker? You being here entitles us rights to kill you."

"Really, because I was under the impression that whoever came onto the others land first broke the treaty."

"What are you talking about?"Embry asked.

"I referring to the fact that his son," he point to Jacob, "came onto Cullen territory last night, more specifically my house."

"WHAT! ALEX! GETOUTHERERIGHTNOW!!!"

* * *

**(Alex's friend's POV)**

"WHAT! ALEX! GETOUTHERERIGHTNOW!!!" "Ooh, I feel sorry for Alex right now."

"What did he do now?"

"How should I know? Just keep listening and we'll probably find out."

"Shouldn't he be changing soon?"

"Theoritacly speaking, but you know that it doesn't always work out like that."

* * *

**(KPOV)**

"What more indeed?

"Kristeen, there's something we need to talk about."

_Oh no, he's about to dump me, isn't he?_

"No. I'm not."

_Huh? Did I say that out loud?_

"No, you didn't."

"But...then...how..."

"Kristeen, I know you're a werewolf."

"What! How?"

"Because I'm one too."

"But, your father...the pack..."

"Don't know. Well, they might now."

"But...how is that possible?"

"I was in Canada the week I was changed. There was no one else around. And supprisingly it was extermly easy to control."

"But.."

"No, let me finish. I never told anyone else, and I made sure that I kept my thoughts under control so that no one else could figure it out."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted control of my life. I didn't...and still don't...want to be a member of the pack. I grew up my whole life hearing the stories then watching my friends become robots to Sam...then whoever it was or will be that takes over for him."

Wait, does this mean...well, all year...you've been able to hear my thoughts?"

He just looked up at me and grinned, so I splashed him. He kept right on grinning.

But his smile suddenly disapeared, when he said, "Uh-oh. I think our parent's just found out about us."

"Why--How--Oh, now that's just messed up. You do realize that this is going to be a million times worse than if we had told them ourselves."

"Tell me about it."

"Since you have less to put on, don't wait up. I'll catch up in a moment.

"Well, at least _your_ not a vampire, which might, notice I said _might_, be an advantage, at least when it comes to dealing with my family."

"And the fact that our parents—well, my mom and your dad—were close friends when they were younger may help too. But, incase I don't get another chance to tell you: Alex, I love you."

His eyes softened as he gazed into my eyes "I love you too, Kitten."

_Oh my gosh, did he just call me 'Kitten'?!_ **(suppose to be a good/excited response) **_After getting dressed and receiving the longest and most passionate kiss of my life, I climbed onto his back and we rushed off to meet fate herself. ((((?_WOLF

**

* * *

**

"Yes?"

"WHATISHETALKINGABOUTYOUGOINGOVERTOTHECULLENSLASTNIGHTYOUWERESPECIFICALLYTOLDTOSTAYAWAYFROMTHEMANDYOU BROKETHETREATYINTHEPROCESSOFYOURLITTLEADVENTURE! **(I promise this actually says something and is not random typing) **Wait, this is about _that_ girl isn't it?"

"_That girl_ has a name, and, yes, I did go over there to see Kristeen."

"Stay away from her." That came from both Edward and Jacob.

"Don't we get any say in this?"

"Kristeen? What are you doing here?" (said simotaneously)

"I have a question. Is it technically breaking yalls **(Southern girl through and through) **little agreement if someone was personally invited onto the other's land?"

"He was what?!" Edward.

"Were you invited?" Jacob.

"No," said Sam after thinking for a minute.

I blocked out the two comments made by our parents and listened only to Sam's voice. "O.k. then, he was personally invited by me, so this is all one big misunderstanding. Since this has finally been cleared up, I am going home to get ready for our date. I'll be seeing you later. Oh, and try to play nice and not kill each other while we're not here."

"Date?" That came out calmly, a bit too calm for my taste. A bit like Charlie when we first came to Forks.

"Yes, Daddy, Alex and I have been seeing each other for almost the entire school year. We are going to Prom together. Remember, Prom, the dress Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Mom and I drug you around shopping all day for a few weeks ago?"

* * *

**(APOV)**

"You spent hours looking for a dress for Friday night?"

"Yes, I wanted to look perfect for you."

"You are perfect. I love every thing about you: your smile, your dimple, this freckle on your perfect nose, the fact that you're ticklish right here."

I began blushing, and that combined with him ticking me caused me to giggle, which caused me to blush even more.

"Why can't they understand? Why can't our families put aside their hatred for one single night? Weren't they ever in love?"

"I don't know why, but even if our parents can't put aside their differences, we can at least pretend that they have on this one, perfect, romantic night."


	12. AN: Concerning a Comment

**I believe, from a review that I just recieved, that a comment that was made last chapter could have been confusing to some of you about my gender. I will happely clear that up. During the italiced part of Alexdander speaking--the part about being a guy with a whole family of girls surrounding him (ex. dad)--I was refering to ALEXANDER.**

**If you still have any questions about it. Read the "Twilight" section of my profile. I have repetedly stated that I am into the GUYS and refuse to write Yoai and Yuri parings ("My Stories"). This does _NOT_ mean that I am gay or bi---I am completly strait---don't get me wrong I friends that are, however I am not.**

**I'm not meaning to sound like I'm flaming anybody or anything close to it. I am mearly trying to explain so no will be confused.**


End file.
